Girl Meets Little Italy
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Maya is wandering around New York late at night but will everything go as planned? This is an original FIRST fanfic of mine and I've decided to rewrite it, start from CHAPTER 13 for the new one. (Original 1to12) AU, obviously lol, Maya's not 14 anymore xx Possible TRIGGER WARNING: Some depiction of physical assault and medical care.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **AT MAYA'S APPARTMENT**

Maya walked into the living room, clutching a letter addressed to her mum.

Katy's eyes locked on to her daughter "Maya, what have you done now?" She asked, exasperated.

This hurt Maya "why does she always think I've done something wrong" Maya thought; screwing up the letter and throwing it at her mother as she walked out.

 **AT LITTLE ITALY**

Before she knew it, Maya had already walked all the way over to little Italy where her favourite pizzeria was; she never had enough money to buy their pizza but she enjoyed sitting outside and sketching the world as all different aromas filled her nostrils.

All of a sudden Maya's phone rang, she was shocked to see Riley's name flash up as it was way past 11 o clock.

"Riley", she asked worriedly "What's wrong?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question Maya." Riley said softly.

"What do you mean, I'm fine." Maya said, adding a cheeriness to her voice.

Riley decided to change the question, she knew Maya wasn't going to answer her directly "So, where are you, Josh rang me and said he saw you walking down the road looking pretty upset?"

Maya knew that she could no longer pretend she was still at her apartment "I just thought I'd take a walk, it's a nice night for it." She lied, adding "I'm not upset, I'm fine."

"I'll get my dad to pick you up." Riley said, passing her cell to her dad.

"Hey, Maya are you okay?" Cory asked, concerned.

Maya finally flipped "I just wish everyone would stop asking me that" She said tearfully.

"Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you and you can sleep here tonight."

Maya finally confessed "I'm at Mario's" She said softly.

Although there were loads of Mario's in New York, Cory instantly knew which one Maya was at, his heart dropped "Maya, you shouldn't have walked all the way too little Italy at this time of night, all by yourself." He told her sternly, adding "Don't move I'll come and get you right now." Quick as that he put the phone down and ran to his car.

Although, Maya had just been told off by Cory, she kind of enjoyed it, it showed her that he cared.

All of a sudden there was a noise from the back alley next to the pizza place. Maya looked around and saw a drunken man rummaging through the trash cans.

The man caught Maya's eye and staggered over to her "What are you looking at blondie, aint you ever seen a hobo before?"

Maya did not know what to say to that, she just stared at him and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the dark alley, punching her in the stomach and leaving, at least she thought it was a punch.

Wincing in pain, Maya held her stomach and felt a warm liquid under her hand, slowly she lifted her hand up and saw it covered in blood, quickly realizing she had been stabbed not punched.

Cory was driving down the road when he noticed a blonde haired girl laying against the brick wall behind Mario's. Quickly he parked up on the edge of the sidewalk and ran to Maya. "What happened?" He asked her, pressing his hand down on top of hers over the wound.

"He...st…stabbed me." She said weakly, wincing in pain.

"I know it hurts Maya, but I need to check it, would you mind if I did that honey?" He asked her softly.

Maya lightly nodded her head in agreement.

Cory removed his hand from the wound and lifted Maya's shirt up lightly to find a gaping, bloody wound in her abdomen; quickly he replaced his hand onto her wound and told her to place her hands firmly on top of his. Picking up his phone with his spare hand, he rang for an ambulance, telling Maya she was going to be okay, she just had to stay awake.

5 minutes later, an ambulance appeared, Maya had tried to stay awake but the pain was too much, she was so weak and was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Come on Maya, you've got to stay with us, help is here now" He said, trying to not let his own worry creep out.

Quickly the paramedics ran over to Maya "It's okay sweetie, my name is Gareth, were going to help you, you'll be okay." He reassured her.

Maya knew that it wasn't going to be okay so it was really angering her that everyone kept on saying she was going to be okay, tears rolled down her cheeks and she fell fully unconscious.

The paramedic pulled a sterile dressing out from his bag and carefully placed it over Maya's wound, securing it with surgical tape.

Gareth and his colleague log rolled Maya onto the stretcher and carried her into the ambulance, Cory followed quickly behind, holding Maya's hand anxiously as they performed a thorough examination on her body.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Quickly they drove to the hospital and rushed Maya into surgery, leaving Cory to watch his **Daughters'** life be put into the hands of strangers.

Cory sat down outside, hands over his face in despair; quickly his sadness turned to hate for whoever did this to Maya, Cory stood up, kicking a plastic trash can multiple times and screaming angrily.

All of a sudden a nurse came up behind him "Sir, maybe you should go home and get some rest, you're not going to be able to see her for quite a while." She said, sympathetically.

He turned around to face the nurse, sadness filling his eyes "What are her chances?" He mumbled, tears rolling down his face.

The nurse sighed, she knew this question was inevitable but she didn't like answering it "Her spleen has been damaged and Maya has lost a lot of blood" she said, rubbing Cory's back, adding "But I promise you, the doctors are going to do everything they can for her" She said softly, trying to reassure him.

Struggling to persuade him to go home and get some rest, she said "How about you go get some of Maya's pyjamas, we'll call you when she's out of surgery Mr Matthews" The nurse said, handing Cory back his phone that he had dropped when kicking the trash can.

 **BACK AT LITTLE ITALY**

Cory took the phone from her and stormed out, walking towards the subway to go back to little Italy and get his car.

As he walked to his car, he burst into tears, noticing the blood stain from where Maya had laid.

 **Author Note: Is Maya going to pull through and how is Cory going to tell his daughter her best friend has been stabbed?**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT RILEY'S APPRMENT**

Riley sat on the couch, waiting in anticipation for her father to bring back her best friend; she was excited for this sleepover, Maya's hardly ever allowed to stay around on a school night.

All of a sudden, Cory walked in; sadness all over his face.

Riley's face dropped, standing up and walking over to her father "Where's Maya" She asked, concerned.

"Come and sit down with me honey." He said softly, gesturing his daughter to come and sit with him.

Slowly, Riley walked back to the couch and sat down.

Cory sighed "Maya's had a bit of an accident Riley" He said, stroking his daughters' hair and pulling her into his arm.

"Well what kind of accident, is she going to be okay?" Riley asked angrily.

"Sweetie" He paused "Maya was hurt."

Riley's face lost all colour as she burst into tears, burrowing into her dads' shoulder. Riley looked up "Is she going to be okay daddy?"

Cory didn't know what to say, he knew what the nurse had told him but he wasn't sure whether to tell Riley that so instead he just reassured her "She'll be okay Riley, you know Maya, she's a fighter." He said, smiling at his daughter with reassurance,

Riley didn't believe one word of what her dad had just told her, tears rolling down her cheeks she rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes, crying herself to sleep.

It broke Cory's heart to see her so upset, he knew how much Riley loved Maya.

Finally, after a couple of hours, Riley drifted off to sleep, Cory was still awake; terrified for Maya, He picked his daughter up in his arms and carried her to bed.

Slowly Cory walked back into the living room; finding Topanga sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked him, stroking his face.

Cory was confused "I thought you were asleep."

"No, Riley woke me up when you left to pick up Maya, she was excited for her sleepover, but I wanted you to talk to Riley alone before I stepped in; I heard what happened to Maya, is she okay?" Topanga asked, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I don't know Topanga, you should have seen her, she just looked so weak, lying there." He said, his voice breaking.

"Who did?" A child's voice came from nowhere.

Topanga quickly turned around and saw Auggie standing there, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What are you doing up bubba?" Cory asked, quickly wiping his tears away.

"I heard crying, is everyone okay?" He asked softly, looking at his father with fear.

"We're fine Aug" He said, scooping Auggie up and sitting him on his lap.

"Who's weak then?" He asked again, frowning.

Topanga walked over to her son "Oh Aug, you heard that?" She asked, sweeping her fingers through his hair.

Cory and Topanga exchanged a look and Auggie looked at them both, confused.

"Auggie honey…." Topanga said

"….Maya has had a bit of an accident" Cory continued.

Auggie looked at the two of them, puzzled.

"Daddy had to take her to the hospital" Auggie's face dropped "But she's going to be completely fine, isn't that right Cory." Topanga said, nudging her husband.

Cory nodded "Come on August Matthew's, it's time we got you back into bed." Cory said, smiling at Auggie as he walked him back to his bedroom.

"That's good, because otherwise Riley would be really sad." Auggie said softly as he held his fathers' hand and walked back to his room.

Cory tucked his son into bed and kissed his forehead goodnight.

Just as Cory walked away, Auggie said "I don't like seeing Riley sad."

Cory turned back around and knelt next to his sons' bed "What makes you say that, buddy" Cory asked, curiously.

"Well I heard Riley crying earlier and she sounded really sad" Auggie said gently as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight bubba." Cory said, trying to ignore Auggie's last comment and left the room, closing the door lightly.

Cory walked into the living room and sat back down next to his wife.

"How much do you think he heard?" Topanga whispered.

"I don't know, but he told me he heard Riley crying." He said, sighing.

 **BACK AT MAYA'S APPARTMENT**

Katy went to bed, she had stayed up as long as she could to wait for her daughter, but she had work early in the morning and she couldn't risk being fired; besides she thought Maya would just walk over to Riley's apartment anyway.

All of a sudden, Katy woke up to a loud thump on the door. Quickly, she threw a sweater over her and opened the door.

Katy was shocked to see two policemen standing in front of her "What has my daughter done now?" Katy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ms hart, do you mind if we come in?" The policeman asked softly.

"Um, y..yes, of course." Katy stuttered, gesturing her hand to invite them in.

"Maybe you should sit down?" He said gently.

Katy's face dropped as she slowly sat down, whatever Maya had done it had to be bad for the police to be calling at this hour.

"Your daughter is in hospital" The policeman said sympathetically.

Katy stood up in shock "What,..w..wh..what happened to her, is she okay, I have to go see her" Katy said, stuttering, moving to the door.

Quickly the policemen stood in front of her "I think you'd best sit down madam." He said softly, trying to guide her back to the couch.

Reluctantly, Katy walked back over with them and sat down.

"Maya has been stabbed, she was found behind Mario's and they quickly phoned for an ambulance, she's in surgery right now" The policeman said softly.

Katy burst into tears, distraught "This is all my fault." She whispered.

"Sorry madam?" He asked, confused.

"I got angry, she never would have walked out if I hadn't assumed she was misbehaving." Katy reiterated.

"The policeman stood up and sat next to Katy "This was not your fault, there are some terrible people in this world and why one of them wanted to hurt your daughter, we don't know, but it was not your fault." He said, trying to reassure her.

Katy nodded reluctantly "You said someone found her, who were they?" She asked, trying to speak through her tears.

"I'm afraid we can't disclose that information Ms Hart." The policeman answered, sighing with empathy.

"Please" she asked "I need to know who found my daughter".

Under the circumstances, he decided to give in, scanning through the file and stating "Mr Cory Matthews."

Katy smiled at him "Thank you." Her sadness quickly turned to anger "How could he not have told me Maya was in hospital" She thought.

 **Author Note: Thank you for reading my story so far. I'm really enjoying writing it and I hope your enjoying reading it. If you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT RILEYS APPARTMENT**

Hearing loud thumping at the door, Cory quickly opened it, seeing Katy standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes full of anger.

"Katy, maybe you should come in" Cory said, gesturing Katy to sit down.

"No, Cory I won't sit down, how could you not tell me about Maya?!" She asked, yelling at him.

"I'm so sorry Katy, we were going to tell you in the morning, I promise." He said, trying to calm her down.

"Do you know how it feels to have the police turn up at your door to tell you your daughter is fighting for her life?!" She asked, shouting at him tearfully.

"I really am sorry Katy, but please try and calm down, I only just got Auggie back to sleep." He explained softly.

"So a 5-year-old knew Maya had been stabbed before me?" She screamed at him, tears overwhelming her.

"Maya was stabbed?!" A young voice yelled.

Cory looked around and saw Riley standing there, looking at him with shock.

Riley walked over to Katy, tears rolling down her eyes "I'm so sorry my dad didn't tell you, he was wrong to have done that." She said, staring over at her dad with disappointment.

Katy put her hand on Riley's shoulder "It's okay Riley, it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry for waking you up." She told her gently.

All of a sudden, Cory's phone rang, he knew it would be the hospital, as he answered it anxiously.

"Hello, is this Cory Matthews speaking?" A nurse asked kindly.

"Yes?" he asked, worry filling his mind.

"We just wanted to let you know that Maya is out of surgery, recovering in intensive care, although she is not awake yet, she is stable and you can come and see her if you like?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Yes, we'll come up straight away." He said, happily.

"Brilliant" she said "She's in PICU." The nurse explained.

"PICU?" Cory asked, confused.

"Paediatric Intensive Care Unit." The nurse reiterated.

"Thank you, bye." Cory said, smiling, putting the phone down.

"What's happening?" Katy asked Cory nervously.

"Maya made it through surgery, she's still unconscious at the minute but we can go and see her." He explained, hugging Katy. As he hugged Katy, he caught his daughters' eye, noticing that she still looked scared for Maya and angry with him. Quickly, he walked over to his daughter, reaching out to hug her.

Riley stepped back from her dad as her mum stepped in "Riley, you don't have to hug him if you don't want to, but your father hasn't done anything wrong and if you want to see Maya, you're going to have to go with him, I have to stay here and look after Auggie." Topanga explained to Riley, holding her hand and stroking it.

At hearing this, Katy rolled her eyes "Both me and Riley know what Cory has done wrong." she thought.

Quickly, the three of them left the apartment and jumped into Cory's car, the car was completely quiet as they drove to the hospital.

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Cory parked the car in the nearest parking space and ran into the hospital with Riley and Katy.

Walking up to the front desk, Cory quickly asked "Where can I find PICU?"

The nurse looked at him confused, she was coming to the end of a long night shift and her head wasn't quite registering properly.

Cory sighed, rolling his eyes "Paediatric Intensive Care Unit?" He asked, exasperation filling his voice, adding "Where can I find it?"

"Oh yes, of course, sorry." She laughed nervously "5th floor, turn right and follow the corridor straight, you'll find it on the left." She explained, directing him.

It surprised Riley how her father was acting, he was usually so chilled out and right now he seemed really agitated, she thought, stepping forward and reaching out to hold his hand.

Cory smiled at his daughter "Are you okay Riles?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I just, I'm worried about seeing Maya." She muttered, returning her father's smile.

As the three of them walked into the elevator, Cory explained to his daughter "It's okay Riley, Maya will just look like she's sleeping." He explained, clutching Riley's hand, adding "You know, like she does in class?" He said sarcastically, trying to lighten his daughter's spirits.

Riley found that funny and giggled lightly as they walked up to the desk of PICU.

"We're looking for Maya Hart." Katy asked the nurse.

His face dropped, I'm so sorry, Maya just had a seizure, the doctors are trying to stabilize her at the moment.

Katy burst into tears and walked away from the desk.

Cory spoke up "But the hospital just phoned me and said Maya was stable and we can come and see her." He shouted at him.

This scared Riley, she had never seen her father shout like that, letting go of his hand and going over to sit next to Katy.

"I'm sorry sir, Maya didn't just suffer the stab wound, she also hit her head, the doctor thought it was only minor but it must have caused more damage than we first thought." The nurse explained sympathetically.

"Wait a minute." Cory said "You knew that she had a head injury and still thought it was okay for us to come in and see her?" He said, yelling at the male nurse.

"Would you like to wait in the relative's room whilst they stabilize her?" He asked, trying to calm Cory down.

Cory nodded and reached out for his daughter's hand as the nurse guided the three of them to the relative's room.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

The three of them had been waiting for an hour when the male nurse finally came back "The doctors have stabilised her but we've put her into a medically induced coma." He told them softly.

"What, why?" Cory asked, looking at the male nurse, puzzled.

"The trauma to her brain was a little more severe than we thought and so she needs time to heal before we wake her properly." The nurse explained, trying to tread delicately.

"Can we see her?" Katy asked, standing up and holding Riley's hand.

"Yes, of course you can see her, talking to Maya will help." He explained, smiling at Katy.

As the three of them walked into Maya's room, they saw her laying there, tubes breathing for her and lines going into her arm; refilling her blood and keeping her hydrated.

Katy walked over to her daughter "It's okay, I'm here now baby girl." She said tearfully, holding Maya's hand.

"You know; he can even relate history to our lives in the future." Riley said, smiling at Maya

Riley started reminiscing to Maya.

 **AT JOHN QUINCY ADAMS MIDDLE SCHOOL**

" **Rome 44 BC" Cory wrote on the chalk board "Can anyone tell me what's so important about this year?" He asked, pointing at the writing on the board.**

 **Everyone looked at him, confused "Farkle?" He asked, pointing at him and smiling.**

" **It's the Ides of March sir; the year Caesar was stabbed." Farkle explained smugly, smiling at Cory.**

" **Correct Farkle! What else?" He asked, smiling at him in return.**

" **4 years later, Augustus took revenge sir, executing 300 senators." Farkle said.**

" **Maya, what's the secret of life?" Cory asked.**

" **People change people."**

" **Well done Ms Hart." He smiled at her "But they're not always changed for the good, Caesar was stabbed 23 times and his son wanted revenge, murdering 300 people and excusing it as a religious sacrifice."**

" **But, didn't Caesar have to die sir, he was a vicious dictator?" Lucas piped up.**

" **NO ONE deserves to die Lucas, remember that" Cory said sternly.**

 **Author Note: Thank you to for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

All of a sudden Cory's phone rang "Topanga?" He asked.

"Hey Cory, how's Maya doing?" She asked softly.

"Not good honey, they had to put her in a coma." Cory explained sadly.

"What?!" She yelled, fear in her voice "I'll drop Auggie off at kindergarten and then come straight over." She said putting the phone down and jumping in the car with Auggie.

Topanga walked into the hospital entrance "Excuse me, where is PICU?" She asked politely.

The receptionist quickly directed her as Topanga rushed to the elevator.

"Cory?" A mature voice came from the doorway.

Cory was all alone with Maya, talking to her tearfully; Riley and Katy had gone down to the canteen to get some breakfast. Cory turned around and ran to his wife, hugging her as they both cried into each other's shoulders.

Suddenly, Topanaga's cell rang.

She put the phone down and sighed "I'm so sorry Cory, they want me at the office." She said kissing him gently and running out.

 **AT TOPANGA'S LAW FIRM**

"Ms Matthews?" Topanga's boss called her over.

"Yes, Mr Miller?" She asked, turning around and walking to him.

"I've found someone for you to represent." He grinned at her, suspiciously.

"But I thought we only represented big corporations?" She asked, looking at her superior confused.

"His name is Ron McAvoy and he specifically asked for you to represent him."

"I'm sorry sir, I've never heard that name before." Topanga stated, following him to his office.

"We don't have a photo of him yet, but we do have CCTV footage, if you wouldn't mind sitting down?" Harrison asked, gesturing to the seat in front of the monitor.

Topanga sat down hesitantly, as he switched the monitor on, her faced dropped; watching the footage of Maya being stabbed and pushed to the ground. Topanga stood up "How dare you ask me to defend someone that hurt Maya." Topanga yelled at him.

"You know Ms Hart?" He asked her sternly.

"Yes, she is my daughters best friend and is LIKE a daughter to myself and Cory." She explained angrily.

"In that case, I apologize for asking you to watch this footage, I had no idea and that is the honest truth." He said softly.

"Sorry?" She yelled "You just called me from the hospital to watch Maya be stabbed, she is fighting for her life and you expect me to defend the man that hurt her?!"

Her reaction surprised him, he had never seen her this angry before, not even when she was defending Mrs Svorski.

"Wait." She said "How did this man afford our assistance; he looks homeless to me?" She asked, looking at her boss concerned.

"He is far from homeless Ms Matthews, he owns Demolition and his daughter is currently doing an internship with us." He explained gently.

Topanga stormed out of Mr Miller's office and drove back to the hospital to support Maya.

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

The doctor walked into Maya's room "Could I talk to you in my office quickly please?" He asked Cory sternly.

Cory kissed Maya on her forehead and followed the doctor.

"Has anyone told you what exactly we had to do for Maya, Mr Matthews?" The doctor asked kindly.

Cory just shrugged his shoulders at him.

The doctor took a deep breath "I'm afraid we had to remove her spleen, seeing as it was an emergency, she had to have open surgery." He paused "Unfortunately, this means it will take longer for her to recover and there is a much greater chance of infection; which CAN be serious without her spleen to protect her."

Cory sighed "What about her head injury, why did she have a seizure?" He asked sadly.

"When we examined Maya we discovered she had hit her head, but we wanted to keep an eye on her recovery after surgery before we sent her for any scans." He explained "We gave her an MRI just before we called you, but unfortunately we didn't get the results back until you got here and then of course she had a seizure."

"So what happened to her?" He asked, frustrated.

"We discovered she had a bleed on her brain, we've stopped the bleed but we've decided to put her into a coma to allow her to recover." The doctor explained, trying to reassure him, adding "I know this is painful, but that's not the reason I asked you in here, all this treatment we're giving Maya.."

…Cory quickly cut him off "Maya's in there fighting for her life and you call me in here to discuss insurance?" He asked angrily, trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry, but now Maya is stable, the insurance is a top priority." The doctor told Cory strictly.

Cory stood up, walking towards the door "You don't care about Maya's health at all do you? All YOU care about is your precious money!" He yelled, slamming the door.

As he walked back into Maya's room, he saw Topanga; sitting beside Maya's bed, reading To Kill A Mockingbird to her.

Sitting beside his wife, he asked her "Where did you find that honey?"

"I went back to Maya apartment with Katy and we found this in Maya's top drawer." Topanga explained, holding up the book.

"Where's Katy now?" He asked, concerned.

"She went back to work." Topanga sighed, adding "She didn't have a choice."

"Oh, poor Katy, I wish there was someone here to support her." He said softly.

"Well you say that Cory." Topanga explained nonchalantly "I might have called Shawn and told him what happened to Maya."

"Oh no, how did he take it?" Cory asked.

"Not good, he's on his way now, you know how much he cares for Maya." Topanga stated.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about."

 **AT TOPANGAS CAFÉ**

"Ok Riley, I'll tell him." Farkle said sadly.

"Tell me what?" Lucas asked, looking at Farkle with confusion."

"Zay, tie Lucas up." Farkle said, handing the ropes to him.

"I don't need a reason, im just gonna do it." Zay said, laughing nervously.

Zay took the ropes from Farkle and tied them tightly around Lucas.

"Why does Zay have to tie me up? What aren't you telling me Farkle?!" He asked angrily.

"I need to tell you something and we need you to not turn back to Texas Lucas." Farkle explained softly.

"Farkle, nothing is going to change me back into that guy." Lucas said, trying to reassure Farkle and Zay.

"Maya's been stabbed." He said unsurely.

"What?" Lucas asked, anger filling his eyes, untying the ropes with his bare hands.

"Where is she Farkle?" Lucas asked calmly, perhaps a little too calm.

"Lucas, I don't think…." Farkle stuttered.

"…Farkle, please don't make me ask you again." Lucas said sternly.

Farkle gave in "St Mary's Children's Hospital, PICU."

"Thank you Farkle." Lucas said, walking out of the café and throwing the ropes on the floor.

 **Author Note: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story so far, the reviews have really helped and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too; if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT THR HOSPITAL**

As Lucas walked into Maya's room his heart dropped, seeing Maya laying there looking so broken "I'm so sorry Maya, I should have been there to protect you." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"I never told you this Maya, but I always thought if anything ever happened to you… I wouldn't know what to do." He told her softly "But that's not true, I know exactly what I'm going to do." His sadness quickly turning into rage "I'm going to kill the guy that hurt you."

All of a sudden, a nurse walked in "Sorry, who are you?" She asked sternly.

Lucas stood up and smiled "I'm Maya's boy…" he paused "…I'm her friend" He quickly reiterated.

The nurse picked up on this quick change of wording "Well whether you're her boyfriend or friend, you're not supposed to be in here." She told him strictly.

"But what am I doing wrong?" He asked, looking at her with confusion.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this." She said smiling at him "But we were going to try and wake her up today."

"What do you mean wake her up?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Did no one tell you?" She asked "We had to put Maya into a coma." She explained gently.

"What, why?" He asked, fear filling his voice.

"I'm sorry, I really can't tell you" She said softly, adding "Technically, I wasn't even supposed to tell you she's in a coma."

All of a sudden, Shawn walked in "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question, Shawn?"

"Topanga. You?"

"Riley."

The nurse stood in between the two of them "I'd like to know what your both doing here. Who let you in?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm here to support my daughter." Shawn replied angrily.

"Biological or step?" She asked, her arms still folded.

"It's complicated!" Shawn and Lucas said in unison.

The nurse's anger mellowed a bit, seeing how much Lucas and Shawn cared for Maya "I'm sorry, but whoever you are to Maya, you can't be in her when we wake her up." She said softly, unfolding her arms, adding "You can wait in the relative's room and I'll tell you when she's stable."

"Stable?" Shawn asked.

"There is a chance of some… complications, when we wake her up." The nurse explained gently.

Shawn sighed with frustration and followed the nurse to the relative's room.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't ask you your names." The nurse said apologetically.

"Lucas Friar."

"Shawn Hunter"

"Well Mr Hunter, Mr Friar, I promise I will keep you up to date on Maya's condition." She said smiling, walking out of the room.

All of a sudden the door opened, Shawn and Lucas stood up in anticipation, expecting to see the nurse; instead they saw a young red headed woman standing there.

"Aubrey?" Shawn asked.

"Wait a minute, how do you know her?" Lucas asked.

"When I bought Maya all those clothes." He explained, smiling.

"I heard what my dad did and…. I just wanted to see if she was okay."

Lucas walked towards Aubrey as Shawn held him back; putting his arm in front of him.

"Hold on! It was YOUR dad that hurt Maya?" Lucas yelled.

"Is she okay?" Aubrey asked guiltily.

"Well let's see, she lost her spleen and she's in a coma, what do you think?" Lucas shouted at her.

"Lucas I know your angry, I am too, but it's not her fault." Shawn said, trying to calm Lucas down.

"Where is he, I'm going to kill him?" Lucas said.

"You can't" Aubrey said softly.

"What, you don't think I'm capable?" Lucas asked her threateningly.

"No it's not that. The police arrested him this morning, how else do you think I found out?" Aubrey asked them angrily, adding "Do you think HE told me?"

The nurse walked in with a smile on her face "Maya has responded really well to being taken off sedation." She told them kindly, adding "Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Aubrey…"

Lucas quickly cut her off "…Yeah, Meet Aubrey, the girl whose father put Maya in this place." He said angrily, hatred filling his eyes.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to be here." The nurse told Aubrey, looking at her sharply.

Aubrey sighed and left without saying another word.

"I'm so sorry about that, they shouldn't have let her in." she said softly.

"Forget about that, what's happening with Maya?" Shawn frowned.

"We've taken her off of sedation and she's recovering really nicely."

"So can we go and see her now?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Yes you can, she may not be fully aware yet though." The nurse explained to them.

Lucas stood up, walking towards the door "You coming?" He asked Shawn.

"I just need a bit of time to think." Shawn muttered.

"Sure, I'll see you in there, yeah?"

Lucas walked back into Maya's room; seeing her laying there, this time instead of a breathing tube she had a mask over her nose and mouth.

"Maya can you hear me?" He asked.

Maya's eyes slowly fluttered open "Hey, Huckleberry." She said weakly, her voice muffled by the mask.

"Hey, Clutterbucket." He said, laughing nervously.

Maya rolled her eyes, she hated being called Clutterbucket but she felt too weak to argue.

"Maya, I um…."

"Don't go soft on me huckleberry." Maya said, trying to giggle, wincing in pain.

"Maya are you okay?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"I'm bound to be in pain Lucas, I've been stabbed, remember?" She told him, pulling the mask off of her face.

"Maya you really shouldn't do that, you need that oxygen." He told her sternly.

"No I don't Lucas, I can breathe just fine." She mumbled.

Shawn walked in smiling "Do as the doctors say Maya, or I just might not adopt you."

 **Author Note: Quite a few people have asked me what ships are in this story; I think it's pretty clear Lucaya are one of them but I haven't quite decided if there are any other ships worth including at the moment as this story is pretty much all about Maya.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story so far, the reviews have really helped and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too; if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

As Lucas helped Maya put the mask back on, she sighed, she hated being fussed over; especially by Lucas. "I'm fully capable of putting it on myself." She snapped at him.

Lucas looked awkward "I'm just going to go and… find Riley, tell her your awake, I'll be back in a minute." He said, quickly making up an excuse to leave the room.

Maya looked up at Shawn "Wait, did you just say you wanted to adopt me?"

"I love you Maya and I'm in love with your mother, I'm going to ask her to marry me, if that's okay with you of course?" He explained softly, sitting down beside her bed.

"That couldn't be more okay with me, Shawn." She said tearfully.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" He asked sarcastically.

Maya tried to sit up to talk to Shawn properly, but only winced in pain again; thumping back onto her bed in frustration.

"Hey, not so fast kiddo! You need your rest; you've had major surgery." He told her sternly.

"Major surgery?" Maya looked at Shawn with confusion.

Shawn sighed "You had to have your spleen taken out Maya." He told her gently, holding her hand.

Cory walked in smiling "I told you, you'd be okay Maya." He said, looking over at Shawn and smiling.

Maya ignored that comment "How am I okay Matthews, I don't have a spleen." She thought, quickly changing the subject "Thank you for reading to me Mr Matthews." She said softly.

"Wait, you heard us Maya?" Cory asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Yeah I did." She smiled at him.

"Wait, where's my mum?" She asked sadly.

"Your mum is at work honey, she'll come see you tonight." Cory said, trying to reassure her.

"Why aren't you at work then?" She asked, looking at him with confusion.

"I took the week off, I couldn't leave you all alone." He said softly.

"You stayed off work for me?" Maya smiled.

"Wait, you told Riley to go back to school, but you didn't." Shawn laughed.

"Shawn." Maya said softly.

"Yes Maya?" He smiled.

"Did my mum read the letter?" She asked anxiously.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask her?" Shawn said, looking around and smiling at Katy in the doorway.

Katy ran up to her daughter "I'm so proud of you baby girl." She said smiling, stroking Maya's hair.

"You read it?" Maya asked.

"I did." She said with a beaming smile, adding "I'm so sorry for assuming you had done something wrong."

Shawn and Cory looked at Katy and Maya blankly.

"Sorry, what did the letter say?" Shawn asked.

"Did you want to tell them or shall I?" Katy asked her daughter.

"You can tell them; I don't feel too good." Maya explained, weakly.

"Are you okay Maya?" Cory looked at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, is all." Maya muttered.

"Okay honey, maybe we should leave you to rest?" Cory asked, worry filling his eyes.

"No I'm okay, I like having your company." She said, grimacing with pain.

"If you're sure sweetie." Katy smiled.

"No hang on, Maya you really don't look too good." Shawn said, putting his hand on her forehead "You're burning up; I'm going to go a get a doctor." Shawn said gently, rushing out the room to find her doctor.

After a few minutes Shawn came back with a doctor.

"I hear you're not feeling too well Maya?" The doctor asked kindly.

"I'm just tired." Maya said, exasperated.

The doctor walked towards Maya's bed "You do look pretty pale; do you mind?" He asked, gesturing to her pyjama top.

Maya nodded weakly.

The doctor gently lifted Maya's shirt up and saw it was all red and inflamed around the incision. As he examined her, and felt around it she winced in pain.

Noticing this, he asked her "Is that painful Maya?" Looking at her concerned.

Maya was about to answer when she gagged and vomited.

"Maya?!" Katy yelled and ran to her daughter's bedside.

"Mum, what's happening to me?" Maya asked tearfully.

"I think you've got an infection in the incision we made; we'll need to do a blood test to be sure but I'm pretty certain." The doctor explained softly, adding "I'll get some nurses to help you get changed." He said, pressing a red button as two nurses walked in.

"Maya, I'm going to leave you in the care of these two lovely ladies, whilst I go and talk to your family outside." He told her softly.

As they walked out the door, Maya yelled out "Mum, don't leave me." She said tearfully.

Katy quickly ran to her daughter "I'll never leave you Maya." She said softly, trying to reassure her daughter. She looked over at Shawn "You go; I'll stay with Maya."

"Okay." Shawn said, looking over at Maya with worry.

As Shawn and Cory followed the doctor to his office, they grew anxious "What was he going to say?" they thought.

The doctor closed the door behind him and gestured for them to sit down "I'm pretty certain Maya has an infection in her wound." He explained.

"Sorry, what does this mean?" Shawn asked, anxiously.

"It can be serious if left untreated, but we're going to put her on antibiotics and watch her very closely."

"Didn't you put her on antibiotics already?" Cory asked.

"We did, but that was just precautionary, so it wasn't a very high dosage." He said kindly.

"So now you can treat her properly?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, now we can give her a much stronger antibiotic." The doctor agreed.

Cory and Shawn smiled at each other reassuringly.

"Can we go back to Maya now?" Shawn asked.

"Hang on." The doctor told them, adding "I just wanted to apologize for my colleague's behaviour, nothing should be more important than Maya's health."

"Wait what's happening?" Shawn asked, looking between the two of them, confused.

"Maya's previous doctor cared more about insurance than her." Cory told Shawn angrily.

As Cory and Shawn walked back to Maya's room, they noticed she had gone to sleep with Katy sat beside her, holding her hand.

 **Author Note: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story so far, the reviews have really helped and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too; if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Riley walked into Maya's room "Are you awake Maya?"

"I am now." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"How you feeling?" Riley asked softly.

"Well I'm out of intensive care aren't I?" She said smiling "Why?" She frowned.

"Because my mum might have spoken to your doctor and asked if you could come out just for the art museum expedition."

"There letting me out?" She asked, excitement filling her voice.

"No Maya, you still need to stay in hospital; we're just taking you out for the expedition and then you have to come back." Riley explained, adding "The nurse said Shawn and I can take you in a wheelchair."

"I don't need a wheelchair, I'll walk." Maya said angrily.

"Maya you really should…"

"Riley." Maya said sternly. Quickly changing the subject, she asked "Where's Lucas?"

"What do you mean, I thought he'd been coming to see you every day." Riley frowned.

"No. I haven't seen him since I woke up." Maya looked at Riley with confusion.

"But that was 3 days ago." Riley thought to herself.

Shawn walked in smiling "Here to pick up Ms Maya Hart." He said, laughing.

"Hey Shawn" Maya smiled.

 **AT THE ART EXPEDITION**

As the three of them walked around the museum, Maya started to feel dizzy and clutched her stomach.

Noticing this, Shawn looked at her worriedly "I think it's time we get you back Maya." He said sternly.

"No, I just want to see my painting unveiled and then we can go back."

"Okay." Shawn whispered to her gently, holding her hand.

"Finally, I'd like to present to you the Junior Artist of the Year." The curator said excitedly, pulling a curtain away from Maya's painting.

Maya smiled as they unveiled her work; collapsing to the ground in agony.

"Maya!" Shawn yelled, quickly bending down "You need to know when to stop Maya, I'm taking you back." He whispered to her gently.

"Okay." Maya said tearfully; half from pain, the other half from sadness.

"Maya, I'm so sorry, we should never have brought you here." Riley said apologetically, as Maya drifted unconscious.

A bystander shouted out "Call an ambulance!"; "No, it will be quicker in the car!" Shawn yelled. He scooped Maya up in his arms and quickly ran to the car, placing her in the front passenger seat, Riley following after him. He drove faster than he ever had before, constantly looking over at Maya as she fell unconscious, blood seeping through her shirt.

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Riley ran out the car and yelled for help "Help, please help, my best friend she's…."

Noticing Maya unconscious in Shawn's arms; a group of nurses and doctor's ran over to them, gesturing Shawn to lay Maya on the bed they had brought out.

As Shawn laid Maya on the bed, she mumbled incoherently. "Please look after her." He said, slowly letting go of her hand.

All of a sudden, Lucas turned up behind him "Where's Maya going?" He asked worriedly.

"Her stitches burst." Shawn said sadly.

Lucas threw his face into his hands "I did it again, she needed me and I wasn't there to protect her."

"Lucas, it's not your fault." Riley said, trying to put her arms out to hug him.

"NO Riley!" He screamed, pushing her away "I did it to her again."

Shawn stepped in "Listen to me Lucas, Maya loves you more than anything and NOTHING is going to change that." He said trying to reassure him; as he said this Riley pulled a face.

"I left her Shawn, I felt awkward after helping her and I left."

"You can make it up to her when we go up and see her." Shawn smiled.

All of a sudden, a nurse came out "Mr Hunter could I talk to you please."

Riley and Lucas stepped forward.

"Alone?" The nurse asked, looking at the two teenagers.

"I'll be right back, you two stay here." Shawn said, smiling at Lucas.

As the two of them walked into the hospital they sat down.

"So what's happened to her now?" Shawn asked, frustrated.

"When you said you wanted to take Maya out, we did warn you it might be too soon." She said softly.

"Yeah I can see that now." Shawn said sarcastically, raising his voice.

"As you may have already guessed, Maya's stitches have popped, but that's not what we're worried about." She sighed "Maya's infection has progressed quite rapidly and I'm afraid she has gone into sepsis."

"What does this mean for Maya?" Shawn asked worriedly.

"It means she has to go back to PICU." The nurse told him kindly.

"Poor kid." Shawn whispered to himself.

Lucas ran into PICU "Where's Maya Hart?" He asked

"I'm sorry we just gave her a sedative." The nurse explained to him.

"Can I see her?" He asked

"Of course, but she might be a bit drowsy." She said, pointing to Maya's room.

"Thank you." He said gently, walking into her room.

As he crept into Maya's room, he noticed she was asleep, however that's not the only person he saw; sat beside her bed, holding her hand was Josh Matthews.

"I'm sorry Maya, I should've taken you back home when I had the chance; instead of calling Riley to pick you up." Josh said softly.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked accusatory.

"Supporting Maya, you?" Josh asked.

"I wanted to apologize to her." Lucas said sadly.

"You? Why, what have you done?" Josh looked at Lucas with confusion.

"I left her, I could've been there twice and I wasn't." Lucas said remorsefully.

"Then I guess that's one more thing we have in common." Josh laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, confused.

"I saw her walking down the street, looking pretty upset, before she got stabbed." Josh muttered "I should've looked out for her, like I did for Riley at the college party."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Lucas smiled, sitting down beside Josh.

"It depends what it is." Josh looked at Lucas worriedly.

"Do you love her?" Lucas asked quickly.

"Looks like I was right to be worried." Josh thought to himself. "What?" He asked, looking at Lucas blankly.

"Do you love Maya?" He reiterated.

"There's a three-year age gap." Josh mumbled.

"That's not what I asked." Lucas dismissed Josh's previous comment.

"Yes, okay, yeah I think I do." He said, smiling at Maya.

"Why?"

"How could you not, she's grown up so much over the years." Josh whispered "Why do you love her?"

"I, um didn't say that I loved her." Lucas stuttered.

"Come on Lucas, it doesn't take a genius to work it out." Josh nudged him.

"I don't know, she's just beautiful and funny and" Lucas trailed off.

"Yeah she is." Josh agreed, smiling.

 **Author Note: Sorry, I know that's the third thing to happen to Maya but I wasn't sure how else Josh and Lucas would get into such a deep conversation.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story so far, the reviews have really helped and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too; if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Maya woke up, looking confused "Where am I?" She mumbled.

"Your back in hospital Maya." Josh told her softly.

"I'm back in PICU aren't I?" She asked, looking at the two of them sadly.

"Yeah." Lucas whispered.

"We were so worried about you Maya." Josh said, holding her hand.

"You've never said that to me before Josh." Maya said weakly.

"How you feeling?" Josh asked.

"How do you think; I can't even breathe on my own." Maya said tearfully, pushing his hand away.

"It's okay Maya, I know your mad" Lucas said softly, reaching out for her hand as Maya pulled it under her blanket.

Josh stood up "I'm going to leave you two kids alone." He smiled, walking out the door.

Maya rolled her eyes, she hated being called a kid; especially by Josh "Looks like it's just you and me again Huckleberry." Maya smiled, trying to ignore the pain.

Suddenly, a doctor walked in "Could I speak to you Maya?" She asked softly.

Maya nodded weakly.

As Lucas walked out, the doctor shut the door and sat beside Maya's bed.

"What's this about, I just want to sleep." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Maya but we really need to talk." The doctor said gently.

"Talk about what?" Maya asked, looking at her with confusion.

Once the doctor had left, Lucas went back in and sat by Maya's bedside; it seemed like she was sadder than before he left.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Maya." Lucas said softly.

"Where did you go Lucas? No one has seen you in three days." She asked weakly.

"Maya you need your rest." He said, trying to distract her from her previous question.

"Please tell me." She begged.

"I was looking for him Maya." He told her softly, taking her hand.

"Who?" She asked, looking at him blankly.

"The man that put you in here, Ron McAvoy." He said, anger filling his eyes.

"But that's the guy in charge of..."

"Demolition, yeah I know."

As Maya gagged, Lucas quickly held a sick bowl in front of her face and pulled back her hair.

Once she had stopped vomiting, Lucas put the bowl to one side "Are you okay Maya?" He asked worriedly, stroking her pale face.

"Yeah, it's just the sepsis." She said wearily, putting her head back into the pillow.

"Sepsis, as in septicaemia?" Lucas yelled.

"Please don't shout Lucas." Maya sighed feebly.

Lucas quickly changed the subject "Hey, I got you a present." He smiled, trying to lighten her spirits.

"Wait, what's that beeping?" Maya asked anxiously.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder "It's okay Maya, it's just the machines monitoring you." He said softly, trying to reassure her. "Did you hear me, I said I got you a present." He smiled, pulling out a book with a bow stuck on it."

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for presents." Maya said sadly, turning away from Lucas.

"Would you just look at it?" He asked kindly.

Maya slowly turned back around, revealing her tearful self.

"You don't have to cry Maya; you're going to be okay." He said softly.

"I could die Lucas." She said tearfully.

Lucas sighed "But I know that you won't Maya, you're going to get through this." He said gently, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you for the present." She said weakly, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Your welcome." He whispered, putting the book to one side and leaving the room quietly.

Shawn walked up to Lucas "Is she okay?" He asked.

Lucas closed the door, tears running down his cheeks.

Riley hugged him "It's okay Lucas."

"She said she could die Riley." He said tearfully "How is that okay?" Lucas yelled.

"She said that?" Riley asked sadly, bursting into tears.

"Why didn't you tell us she had sepsis?" Lucas asked, staring at Shawn.

"She told you that, hur?"

"She told me that she could DIE!" Lucas yelled.

"You promised." Riley whispered "You promised she'd be okay!" She said, yelling at Shawn and crying.

"This is why I didn't tell you Lucas." Shawn told him, gesturing to Riley; who was crying into his chest. "Do you not think the nurses didn't tell me everything; that she has acute kidney failure and it's all up to HER body that she survives!" He said, raising his voice.

All of a sudden, Katy came up behind him "Is what you just said about my daughter true?" She asked calmly; perhaps a little too calm.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly.

"No." Katy whispered "Where is she?"

Whilst the four of them argued, they heard crying from Maya's room; quickly Katy ran in.

Maya was having a nightmare, thrashing around in bed and crying.

"It's okay baby girl, it's okay, your safe, your safe." Katy whispered over and over, stroking her daughter's hair until she woke up.

"Mum?" Maya woke up, crying.

"I know baby girl, I know." Katy said, standing up and hugging her daughter gently.

After Katy had calmed Maya down and got her back off to sleep, she walked out, angrily facing Shawn "You promised you'd keep her safe." She whispered.

"Katy I…"

"No, you promised me, you promised she'd be in a wheelchair." Katy raised her voice.

"You're not seriously blaming me for Maya's sepsis are you?" He asked sadly.

"I told you she needed her rest, but you had to encourage her to go to that STUPID art expedition."

"At least I actually went with her!" Shawn snapped at Katy.

Katy was about to retaliate to that comment when Lucas stepped in "Guys, maybe you should calm down, you don't want to wake Maya up again." Lucas said calmly "As you said, she needs her rest."

 **Author Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter; so is Maya going to recover or is she only going to get worse.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story so far, the reviews have really helped and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too; if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

It had been 2 days since the art expedition and Maya wasn't getting any better, but she also wasn't getting any worse.

Shawn walked in, smiling "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Like you ask me that every time you see me." Maya said sarcastically.

"Sorry." He said, sitting down beside her bed, picking up the book from Lucas "What this?" He asked, trying to lighten her spirits; she seemed so down lately, like she had lost her spark.

"It's just an art book Lucas bought for me." She said, pushing the book away.

Shawn flicked to a random page in the book "I bet you I can draw this." He pointed to a professional painting.

"You can try." Maya handed him the sketch pad.

Shawn quickly flicked through the pages "Maya have you not been drawing anything in here?" He asked "You love to draw." He looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah, I haven't really had enough energy to draw lately." Maya said sadly, letting a tear escape her eye.

Shawn spun the sketch pad around to face her, revealing an ATTEMPT at drawing a Picasso painting from the book "What do you think?" He laughed.

"Art isn't about copying Shawn, it's your own feelings." She explained softly, taking the sketch pad from him "Look I'll show you, pass me those pencils." She said, pointing to a pack of coloured pencils sticking out her bag.

Shawn smiled, he knew exactly what art was about, but he wanted Maya to show him.

Maya sat there drawing, forgetting about all the pain she was in for just a minute.

Turning the pad back around; she revealed a very upsetting drawing to Shawn, a pair of eyes crying, that seemed to resemble her own, same tint of grey in her eyes but a look of sadness, like all hope was gone.

Shawn took the pad away from her and gently placed it on the side "Maya listen, you're going to get through this but you have to fight. He said sternly, but still with the tone of caring.

"I'm not sure I have any fight left Shawn." Maya said tearfully, throwing her head back into the pillow.

"Maya I know you're in pain, I know your tired but you have to fight." He said softly, holding her hand. Shawn picked up the sketchpad "Look Maya, 4 days ago you had hope, where's it all gone?" He asked, looking at her worriedly.

All of a sudden Cory walked in "Winston Churchill."

"What?" Maya asked, looking at him with confusion.

"His whole country was hurting but do you know what he did, he fought and he won." Cory said, kneeling down beside her bed.

Maya sat up, wincing in pain.

"I know you're in pain Maya and no one said it is going to be easy but if you fight you WILL win." Cory proclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Maya mumbled.

"Because I know you Maya and I know that when YOU fight for something, you succeed." Cory said, stroking her hair.

Shawn handed Cory the sketchbook "This is what she drew." He whispered softly.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second." Cory asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back Maya." Shawn said, kissing Maya on her forehead.

"I'm really worried about her Shawn; she's lost all hope." Cory stated, sadness in his eyes.

"What if she doesn't survive this Cory, what then?" Shawn raised his voice.

"Don't think like that, we have to stay strong for Maya, she needs us." He told his best friend sternly.

"You're right, I'm going to the jewellery store, tell Maya I'll see her in a bit." Shawn said, smiling.

Cory walked back into Maya's room.

"Where's Shawn?" She asked anxiously.

"He said he'd be back in a minute."

"They always say that." Maya whispered.

"Maya, Shawn is not like your father, he'll be back." Cory reassured her.

All of a sudden, Shawn walked back in "Hey, kiddo." He smiled, sitting down beside her.

"Shawn your back?" Maya looked surprised, sitting up.

"Of course I'm back Maya, I'd never leave you." He said, holding her hand. "I got you a present." He said, handing her a small black box.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Why don't you open it and found out." Shawn chuckled.

Maya opened the black box, revealing a classic silver charm bracelet "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." She exclaimed. "Why did you get me this?"

"I wanted to apologize for telling you to fight, you have fought harder than anyone I have ever known; and this is to keep you going." He said softly. "When this is on your wrist, you never give up." He said sternly.

"Never give up." Maya whispered, smiling.

As Maya smiled, they finally saw that glimmer of hope back in her eyes.

"May I?" He gestured to the bracelet.

Maya nodded.

Shawn picked up the bracelet from the box and gently wrapped it around Maya's wrist.

"Wait, am I allowed to have this on in here?" She asked.

"Way ahead of you, kiddo, I already asked the nurses." Shawn told her softly. "I also bought you charms, after all what's a charm bracelet without the charms." Shawn smiled.

"That's too much Shawn, I can't accept this." Maya said, embarrassed.

"You can and you will; for every day you get better, you'll get a charm." He smiled

"Thank you." She said tearfully; no one had ever done anything this nice for her.

Shawn pulled out a collection of silver charms from a small paper bag "Choose one." He told her, holding them in his hand.

"The paintbrush." Maya smiled.

"The paintbrush it is." Shawn said, putting the rest of the charms back in the bag and clipping the paintbrush charm to her bracelet.

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story so far, the reviews have really helped and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too; if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Lucas walked in, expecting to find the worst after what Maya said yesterday, when he saw her sat up in bed sketching.

"Hey Huckleberry." She smiled, she hadn't called him Huckleberry in a while and when she did, she started to feel more like herself again.

"You look better." He smiled, sitting next to her bed.

"Yeah, I feel better." She said, fiddling with her bracelet.

"What's that?" Lucas asked, pointing at the bracelet.

"Oh, just a little something Shawn picked up for me." Maya laughed bashfully.

"It's beautiful, I love the mini paintbrush." He laughed.

"Me too." She agreed, smiling "And guess what?" She asked happily.

"What?" He asked.

"The doctor might put me on a normal ward." She said excitedly, clutching her side in pain "Maybe I've laughed a bit too much." She thought to herself

"Maya you've got kidney failure." He said worriedly. Obviously, Lucas was glad Maya was happier but he didn't want her getting her hopes up "After all, the doctors did only say might." He thought.

"Acute Kidney Failure." Maya corrected him "Meaning it can be reversed." She smiled

"Yeah and don't forget the sepsis." He said, trying to save her some heartache.

"How could I forget, I only just stopped being sick this morning." She said angrily "Thanks for reminding me." She frowned.

"Maya I'm sorry." He held her hand "Why don't you show me what your drawing?" He said, trying to quickly change the subject.

Maya reluctantly turned the pad around; revealing a beautifully shaded picture of the New York skyline.

"Your view from the window?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I drew it last night, I'm just finishing off the last bits of shading." She explained, putting her sketchbook to one side, to talk to Lucas properly.

As her eyes focused on to him, she noticed he had bruised knuckles "What happened Lucas." Maya looked at him worriedly.

At first Lucas didn't know what she meant but then he remembered, quickly putting his hands in his pockets. "Nothing." He said quickly.

"Lucas you know you can tell me, I won't judge you." She said, trying to reassure him.

"I know you won't Maya, I just don't want to hurt you." He said softly.

"Just tell me what happened." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine, I was at school and I overheard someone saying you were just attention seeking so I might've punched him... a couple times." Lucas confessed.

"A couple times?" Maya asked doubtfully.

"Yeah I might've tried to beat him up, I would've if Zay hadn't stepped in." He said softly.

"That's what you were worried about telling me?" Maya laughed; covering up the truth that what they said at school had actually hurt her.

"Are you sure you're okay Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said softly.

Lucas quickly changed the subject "How's the book I got you?" He smiled.

"It's incredible Lucas, but I could never paint like any of these guys." She said, putting herself down.

"Why would you say that, look how talented you are." He said, flicking through her sketch pad, accidently coming across a drawing she didn't want anyone to see.

"I thought I ripped that one out." She whispered.

"Maya are you okay?" He said, fear growing for her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I did that the other day..." She lied, turning away.

"Then why is today's date on it?" He asked, pulling her back gently to face him.

"I just felt a little low this morning after being sick, it's nothing, honestly." She tried to lie, forgetting it was Lucas she was talking to.

Lucas sat on Maya's bed and pulled her into him; he was scared to do this before, for fear of hurting her, but now she was sitting up he was less afraid. "Maya listen to me, just because you can't give up, doesn't mean you can't get sad or angry." He said softly, handing her sketchpad back to her.

"Matthews and Shawn told me I needed to fight." Maya said tearfully, letting her guard down.

"Maya tell me the truth, did the doctor really say you can go back to a normal ward?"

Maya burst into tears "They were going to move me but then they did a kidney function test and said I wasn't ready to be moved just yet" She said tearfully "So I've been acting fine all day."

"How do you REALLY feel Maya." Lucas asked sternly.

"I'm so tired." she said, burying her head into his shoulder.

"You're in pain aren't you Maya?"

Maya looked up at him, confused "How do you know?"

"Your shaking Maya." He answered, looking down at her worriedly, kissing her on her forehead as she fell asleep in his arms.

Lucas gently placed Maya's head back on the pillow and moved off the bed. "I love you Maya." He whispered as he closed the door behind him.

 **BACK AT TOPANGAS CAFÉ**

Shawn walked up to the counter "Katy, could I get a latte to go please." He said, not sure if Katy was still mad at him or not.

"Lucas told me." She smiled.

"Told you what?" Shawn looked afraid.

"What you brought for Maya, I'm so sorry for blaming you and you're right, I wasn't there for her." Katy's voice broke.

"I brought something for you too." He smiled "I love your daughter and I'm in love with you Katy; Maya being in hospital has made me realise just how much." He said, bending down on one knee and pulling out a small red box from his pocket "Katy Grace Clutterbucket, will you marry me?"

 **Author Note: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story so far, the reviews have really helped and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too; if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT TOPANGAS CAFÉ**

As Shawn pulled out the ring box, Katy gasped "Oh my gosh, yes, yes Shawn I will marry you." She cried tears of happiness, diving into his arms and kissing him. Suddenly, she stopped "Wait, what about Maya, we're here getting engaged and she's in hospital fighting for her life!"

"Maybe WE should go and visit her?" Shawn said remorsefully.

All of a sudden, Lucas walked in "You can't" He told them softly.

"What, why?" Shawn said, walking towards Lucas.

"She's asleep." He said.

"We can just sit by her bedside and wait until she wakes up then." Katy said.

"No, you're not listening to me, Maya is exhausted, she pushed herself so hard today to show YOU that she IS fighting." Lucas raised his voice "Just give her a break!" He said angrily.

"Lucas what do you mean?" Shawn looked at him with confusion.

"You told her so much she had to fight, that she felt like she had to hide how she felt." He yelled "You said it yourself, she needs her rest."

Suddenly Riley came up behind him "You love her, don't you Lucas?" She asked, looking straight through him.

Lucas tried to deny it to both Riley and himself "What, no of course I don't, I just care a lot for her, like I do with everyone." He stuttered.

"Lucas you don't have to hide it, it's okay Maya likes you too." Riley reassured him.

"She does?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course she does, have you not seen her when your around." Zay exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Zay stepped in between the two of them "Right, I'm not being funny or nothing, but this is probably the least appropriate time for your messed up love triangle." He said angrily.

This surprised Lucas, he had never seen his friend angry; it was always Zay calming him down.

"Yeah, Lucas, there's a time and a place, and this really isn't it." Farkle agreed. "How is Maya?" He asked anxiously.

Riley and Lucas both looked at Zay and Farkle with confusion.

"Haven't you been to see her yet?" Riley asked.

"We tried." Zay sighed.

"They just told us only CLOSE family and friends." Farkle said, exasperated.

Riley and Lucas looked at each other; deciding who was going to tell Zay and Farkle.

Lucas sighed "Um, she has sepsis." He said sadly.

"But more than 33% of people die of sepsis in the United States." Farkle said quickly, not quite believing the information he had just been given about his best friend.

"No kidding." Riley said tearfully, hugging Farkle.

"Have any of her organs failed?" Farkle asked, intrigued about Maya's health.

"Farkle!" Zay told him off.

"What, it's a fair question." He defended himself.

"She has Acute Kidney Failure." Lucas whispered "No, I'm sorry, I can't do this." He said, walking out of the café.

"I got him." Zay said calmly; chasing after Lucas.

Finally, he caught up with him. "Hey, are you okay." Zay asked.

"I just couldn't handle all the questions from Farkle, I wanted to punch him." Lucas said angrily, his fists clenched.

"Listen, Maya will get through this, you know how strong she is?" He smiled.

"But she's not, seeing her in that hospital bed, losing all hope, it just breaks my heart." Lucas whispered.

"You really do love her don't you?" Zay sighed.

"Yeah I do." Lucas muttered under his breathe.

"Tell her that then, the next time you see her just tell her." Zay shouted, annoyed at his friend.

All of a sudden, Riley ran to Lucas "You need to come quick, it's Maya." She yelled tearfully.

"What, what's happened?" Zay asked.

"She's vomiting up blood." Riley said, tears rolling down her face.

As Zay pulled Riley in to hug him, Lucas quickly ran back to the café.

When he got back; all he saw was everyone crying, he knew that everyone had accepted the inevitable. Why couldn't he?"

Topanga walked up to Lucas, releasing herself from Katy's grip as Shawn went over to hug her "Where's Riley?" She asked worriedly.

"It's okay, she's with Zay." He said softly, reassuring her "Please let me see her." He asked solemnly as he walked up to Katy and Shawn.

Katy nodded and then buried her head into Shawn's chest.

"Did you want me to drive you?" Shawn asked softly.

"No, sir, I'll get the subway, I need some time to think." He explained, no emotion on his face.

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Luca walked into Maya's room, it had only been a day since he last saw her but it felt like an eternity; she was laying there, crying, not yet realising Lucas was in the doorway.

"Maya you said it was ACUTE kidney failure, that means you CAN get better." He sat down beside her bed, trying to encourage her.

"It's not my kidneys this time." She sighed weakly.

"Well what is it then?" He asked anxiously.

"Look at me; what do you think it is?" She mumbled angrily, turning away from him.

Lucas looked properly at Maya's yellow tinted skin "Your liver." He sighed.

"Turns out being pumped full of drugs does wonders for your liver." She said sarcastically, trying to hide her true pain; both emotional and physical.

All of a sudden, Maya turned back around, grabbing a sick bowl from the side.

Lucas watched her vomiting blood as he held back her hair; it broke his heart to see her like this, so weak and feeble. Once he was sure she had finished, he took the sick bowl from her and put it to one side.

"I can't do this anymore Lucas, please let me die." She begged him, tearfully.

"I know you don't mean that Maya." He whispered.

"I'm in so much pain, my body is giving up on me Lucas, why won't you? She asked weakly.

"Because I LOVE YOU MAYA." Lucas yelled; finally admitting his feeling for her.

Maya looked at him with confusion "No, you love Riley, that's the way it's supposed to be, that's the way it's always been." She said tearfully.

 **Author Note: Lucas has finally told Maya he loves her, but is it too little, too late?"**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story so far, the reviews have really helped and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too; if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

They tried to cheer her up; but they knew that nothing would; she was dying, she had fought as hard as she could and now her body was fighting against her. Every day they visited her, she just looked weaker.

Riley was reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" to Maya when she noticed her wrist "Maya where's your bracelet gone?" She asked softly.

"I took it off." She said sadly "Well actually the nurses took it off." She corrected herself.

"Why?" Riley asked, knowing deep down what the reason was.

"Because Shawn gave it to me for fighting, but I can't fight anymore." She said weakly, confirming Riley's fears.

Riley held Maya's hand "Listen Maya, just because you're not going to make it, doesn't mean you're not fighting." She said softly, her voice breaking.

After hours of talking, Riley finally left Maya to get some rest.

Maya was sleeping peacefully when suddenly she had a nightmare, she woke up crying and saw Shawn sat beside her bed, smiling and holding her hand.

"Another nightmare kiddo?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She whispered weakly.

"Did you want to talk about it honey?" He asked.

"I died." She mumbled "I mean I know I'm going to die in here but..." Her voice broke.

"It's okay, you don't have to say if you don't want to." He reassured her, bending down to hug her.

Maya continued anyway "I was back there, I had just been stabbed, no one found me and I died, I bled to death." She said tearfully.

Shawn sighed, trying to stop himself from crying "Are you scared you're going to die alone?" He asked her softly, holding her hand tightly.

"Yes." Maya said sadly, tears running down her face.

Shawn wiped away her tears and sighed "In that case, we will be with you until your final breath." He told her.

As he held her hand, he noticed she had taken her bracelet off "If you weren't fighting Maya, you would've died by now." He said, stroking her hand.

Maya rolled her eyes in annoyance and went back to sleep.

"It's okay Maya, you can let go." He whispered, kissing her on her forehead.

Eventually Shawn left, leaving Riley to talk to her friend again.

Maya seemed more tired this time, so they just decided to watch a movie on Riley's DVD player instead. The movie was a comedy about two girls liking the same guy; maybe not the best film to watch, but they enjoyed it.

As the movie finished, Maya cried "I love you Riles." She said tearfully.

"Thunder?" Riley replied, holding up her hand.

Riley waited for a reply but instead heard a long monotone beep.

She burst into tears and hugged Maya "Good…bye." She said slowly, heartbroken.

 **MAYAS FUNERAL**

Riley and Lucas had both written a eulogy for Maya, Farkle was going to but he couldn't think of any words to say so instead he wrote her a poem.

Riley stood up and was about to give her eulogy when she burst into tears, Zay walked up to the podium "Keep reading, you can do it." He told her softly, holding her hand.

Riley wiped away her tears and started reading.

"Maya died on 24th September 2016 at 8:02pm; two days before her 16th birthday, she never made it. Right up until she died, she fought; she was in SO much pain, you could see it on her face, but every time I came to see her she pretended to be fine, until her final night. I was watching a movie with her when she started crying "I love you Riles." She told me, I think…. she knew she was going to die that night. We all promised Maya that she wouldn't die alone and we kept it; I sat beside her until she passed, watching her final breath. Maya was always there for me so I had to be there for her." Riley said tearfully.

Riley continued reading, wiping her eyes "She was a beautiful artist; Maya didn't like to show her emotions to the outside world, or even most of her friends, so instead she expressed them through drawings, whilst I just paint purple cats." She laughed nervously.

"Maya didn't ask for much; the one thing she ever really wanted was a mother and father, and she finally got that, just not for very long." She said, gesturing over to Shawn and Katy, who were at the front crying.

"I love you too Maya, your pain is gone now, sleep well." Riley said, taking off her friendship ring and placing it on Maya's coffin.

Zay and Riley walked back to their seats, holding hands.

"Thank you Zay." Riley whispered tearfully.

 **BACK AT RILEYS APPARTMENT**

Once the service was over, all Maya's classmates went back to the bay window and shared their memories of Maya; how she would always have something to say back to you and she was the most loved person in the class.

Lucas got angry "No hang on, you were the ones that said Maya was attention seeking and now you're talking about her like she was your best friend, well she wasn't, she was ours." He yelled, gesturing to Zay, Smackle, Riley, and Farkle.

Riley stood up "Lucas calm down." She whispered.

"No Riley, I won't calm down, if you guys are going to pretend like they're not being two-faced, then fine, but leave me out of it." He said, walking out of Riley's room.

 **Author Note: Well that's the end, I hope you enjoyed it, I know that I enjoyed writing it, sorry about all the ups and downs with her but I found out that before someone dies they can actually feel better first. Also, thank you to TexanRebel199, they have written such lovely reviews and I really appreciate it. I would be nothing without your support, so thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter too; if you did please leave a review, if not then please tell me, either way please leave me a review.**


	13. New Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets world, nor any of the characters used.**

Maya walked into the living room, nervously hiding behind a letter addressed to her mom for fear of being let down by her again, she broke her own rule frequently "no hopes, no disappointments" she would tell Riley all the time, but the truth was that she was constantly hoping her mom could do better or change to show her love a little more for her but she was always disappointed.

Katy's eyes locked on to her daughter "Maya, what have you done now?" She asked, exasperated.

This hurt Maya, why did her mom always have to assume she was doing bad all the time, she wasn't even that rebellious of a kid, I mean, yeah, she started the homework revolution and gets detention all the time but that didn't make her bad, just...misunderstood. Maya screwed up the letter and threw it at her mother before storming out of her apartment and slamming the door behind.

* * *

Before she knew it, Maya had already walked all the way over to Little Italy where her favourite pizzeria was; she never had enough money to buy their pizza but she enjoyed sitting outside and sketching the world as her surroundings filled her senses.

All of a sudden, Maya's phone rang, she was shocked to see Riley's name flash up as it was way past 11 o clock.

"Riley," she answered the phone, trying to make her voice seem as normal as possible "What's wrong?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question, Maya." Riley told her, sounding more than a little exasperated, but mostly worried.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Maya said, adding a cheeriness to her voice.

Riley decided to change the question, she knew Maya wasn't going to answer her directly "So, where are you, Josh rang me and said he saw you walking down the road looking pretty upset?"

Maya knew that she could no longer pretend she was still at her apartment but that didn't mean she had to tell the truth "I just thought I'd take a walk, it's a nice night for it." She lied, adding "I'm not upset, I'm fine."

"I'll get my dad to pick you up." Riley said, passing her cell to her dad.

"Hey, Maya, are you okay?" Cory asked, concerned.

Maya broke down, why were people showing they love her, always her weakness "I just wish everyone would stop asking me that." She said tearfully.

"Tell me where you are." Cory told the young girl sternly, worried about her being out all alone, at night, in New York City "I'll come and get you and you can sleep here tonight."

Maya finally confessed "I'm at Mario's" She said softly.

Although there were loads of Mario's in New York, Cory instantly knew which one Maya was at, his heart dropped "Maya, you shouldn't have walked all the way to Little Italy at this time of night, all by yourself." He lectured her slightly, not wanting to say too much to her, he knew there had to be a reason she would go out that late at night, there always was with her, it just wasn't very easy to get it out of her. "Don't move I'll come and get you right now." Quick as that, he put the phone down and ran to his car.

Although, Maya had just been told off by Cory, she kind of liked it, it showed her that he cared.

All of a sudden, there was a noise from the back alley next to the pizza place. Maya looked around and saw a drunken man rummaging through the trash cans.

The man caught Maya's eye and staggered over to her "What are you looking at blondie, ain't you ever seen a hobo before?"

Maya didn't know what to say to that, she just stared at him and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and shoved her hard into the dark alley, her head smashing against the bricks. Giving her one swift punch in the stomach, he was gone, Maya groaned as she felt the impact of his fist bruising her stomach and leaving her with at least what she thought, was a punch.

Wincing in pain, Maya held her stomach and felt a warm liquid under her hand, slowly she lifted her hand up and saw it covered in blood, quickly realizing she hadn't been punched, but stabbed.

Cory was driving down the road when he noticed a blonde haired girl laying against the brick wall behind Mario's. Quickly he parked up on the edge of the sidewalk and ran to who he soon realised was Maya. "What happened?" He asked her, pressing his hand down on top of hers over the wound.

"He...st…stabbed me." She said weakly, wincing in pain.

"Okay, Honey, okay." Cory murmured softly, sitting beside Maya as he tried to comfort her "I know it hurts, Maya, but I need to check it, would you mind if I did that?" He asked her softly.

Maya lightly nodded her head in agreement, her face wrinkling up in pure agony as she slowly lifted her hand off and the cold, bitter wind blew at it.

Cory removed his hand from hers and lifted Maya's shirt up lightly to find a gaping, bloody wound in her abdomen; quickly he replaced his hand onto her wound and told her to place her hands firmly on top of his. Picking up his phone with his spare hand, he rang for an ambulance, telling Maya she was going to be okay, she just had to stay awake.

* * *

5 minutes later, an ambulance appeared, Maya had tried to stay awake but the pain was too much and she had already lost a lot of blood, Cory wasn't sure how bad it was, does your stomach just bleed a lot anyway when it's cut. She was so weak and was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Come on, Maya, you've got to stay with us, help is here now." He said, trying to not let his own worry creep out, Maya may not have been completely aware of what was going on but she was definitely terrified, if only she had just told Riley where she was the first time she was asked, maybe she would be back at the Matthews' apartment by now sipping hot chocolate and watching Red Planet Diaries.

Quickly the paramedics ran over to Maya "It's okay, Sweetie, my name is Gareth, we're going to help you, you'll be okay." He reassured her as his colleague started unwrapping gauzes to pack her wound with.

Maya knew that it wasn't going to be okay so it was really angering her that everyone kept on saying she was going to be okay, tears rolled down her cheeks and she fell fully unconscious.

The paramedic pulled a sterile dressing out from his bag and quickly but carefully placed it over Maya's wound, securing it with surgical tape.

Gareth and his colleague got Maya onto a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance, Cory followed quickly behind, holding Maya's hand anxiously as they hooked her body up to a variety of machines, Gareth keeping pressure on her abdomen the whole way there as blood seeped through the dressings and stained her shirt further

It felt like forever to get to the hospital for Cory, he just sat there, watching, helpless to do anything as he clung onto her hand, tiny blue polished nails, newly done and stained with drops of her own blood, what kind of world would do this to a 14 year old girl?. He had seen the girls paint their nails just this morning, he could still hear Topanga lecturing them about how she didn't want them painting their nails on the dining table again after Riley had so clumsily knocked over the bottle, Auggie stirring like younger siblings do of course.

* * *

As soon as the ambulance pulled up at the hospital, there was already an entire team that they had organised so Maya could go straight to surgery. They rushed Maya into theatre, leaving Cory alone in the abandoned waiting room of the emergency room. The clock bypassed midnight as if time were moving on without him, but at the same time, going so slowly, it was hardly moving at all.

He sat there, replaying everything in his mind, what he could have done better perhaps, would she have had a better chance had he phoned 911 the second he saw her on the floor, probably, but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was the present and the future, Maya's future. she had been taken away well over an hour now and he still hadn't heard anything. Was that good news or bad?

Cory walked outside to catch some air, he could hear the ruckus of the city, all the yells and horns from the city that never slept as he held his hands over his face in despair. He lowered his hands from his face, instantly noticing a drunken man limping in, muttering something under his breath angrily, swigging a bottle of generic whiskey as he stumbled in with nothing but a small cut to his head. Quickly, Cory's sadness turned to hate, hate and anger and rage, everything bad that he had never fully experienced before boiling up inside of him. A fresh hate steamed, a raw hatred for whoever did this to Maya, Cory straightened himself up, kicking a metal trash can multiple times and screaming angrily, hurting his foot more than the bin itself.

All of a sudden a nurse came up behind him, fortunately she recognised him from when Maya came in and so she wasn't hard on him at all "Sir, maybe you should go home and get some rest, you're not going to be able to see her for quite a while." She told him softly, trying to be sympathetic as she persuaded him to get some much needed rest.

He turned around to face the nurse, sadness filling his eyes "What are her chances?" He mumbled, tears rolling down his face.

The nurse sighed, she knew this question was inevitable but she didn't like answering it and never did it get any easier every time she told another relative, especially with children. "The doctors are doing everything they can but I won't lie to you, her chances are very low, if she continues to lose blood at this rate, faster than we can put it in," she paused, her voice low and sombre "I'd prepare for the worst."

"Noooo," Cory screamed, kicking the trash can once more "no," he repeated calmer, shaking his head in disbelief "she's a fighter, she'll get through this, she'll get…" He broke down halfway through, returning his hands to his face as he groaned desperately "she will," he mumbled through his palms "she'll get through it, she has to."

Struggling to persuade him to go home and get some rest, she said "How about you go get some of Maya's pyjamas, we'll call you when she's out of surgery, Mr Matthews" The nurse said, handing Cory back his phone that had dropped out of his pocket when kicking the trash can.

"Do you have kids?" Cory asked flatly.

"I do." The nurse replied, having a feeling what he was trying to get at.

"Okay," Cory nodded "what'd you have?"

"Mr Matthews, I'm Yogi's mom, I KNOW how much you care about Maya, and I've heard she's pretty strong too, she can get through this," she glimpsed a reassuring smile at Cory "but the best thing you can do for her at the moment is to keep your health up so you can be there to support her when she wakes up."

"Okay," Cory nodded, taking a deep breath as he tried to tell himself that she was right.

Cory placed the phone in his inside coat pocket and walked down the street in search of a taxi. Being told on the radio that certain roads had been closed off, his taxi refused to go any further than a few blocks away from Mario's so he had to walk the rest.

As he walked to his car, he wanted to burst into tears, but he just couldn't; noticing the blood stain from where Maya had laid, there was already police tape around and the entire area cordoned off like something off CSI, he had seen stories like this plenty of times on TV but he didn't once imagine it would be happening to his family.

 **Author Note: Thank you for reading (again possibly lol), I really hope you enjoyed it, I just want to say that it may not have the exact same story path as before so don't go looking for spoilers in the previous chapters because some of that might not happen. It's quite sad aswell to think that when I wrote this originally, GMW had only just begun, now it's finished.**

 **It's so weird how much my writing has changed in only about a year, I've noticed as I rewrote this that I add so much more to it, the first time I wrote this story (as you can look back on chapter 1 through 12 if you want) I barely had anything other than conversation as the text. It's really surreal to be honest, I'm definitely glad I came back to this.**

 **Please REVIEW and FOLLOW, it really helps, I mean, look, someone wrote me a review last time saying I could use more description and look now, so, yeah, I'm not BSing, reviews do really help authors and it would be really kind for you guys to give me a couple :D**

 **See you soon...**

 **Bubblebean98 x**


End file.
